sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Marvel Comics characters: Z
Zabu Zadkiel Zadkiel is a former archangel in the service of Heaven and an enemy of the Ghost Rider, named after the mythical angel of the same name. Created by Jason Aaron, the character debuted in Ghost Rider vol. 4 #27. Zadkiel was in charge of overseeing the Spirits of Vengeance in God's army, and gradually developed a hatred of humanity as God favored the sinners over the angels . This led him to decide to overpower and dethrone God, something that he would need the power of Spirits of Vengeance to do. It was revealed that he had endowed Johnny Blaze with the powers of the Ghost Rider. As a backup plan Zadkiel used Blaze's brother, Daniel Ketch.Ghost Rider: Danny Ketch #1 (2009) Danny was once the host for the Ghost Rider entity, and after he had exorcised the spirit he went into withdrawal. Falling off the wagon Danny soon found himself once again host to a new variation of the Ghost Rider. Zadkiel had tricked Danny into believing that by killing other Spirits of Vengeance he would be freeing the human hosts. What Danny did not realize was that by destroying the Spirits of Vengeance, he was fueling Zadkiel, making him all-powerful. Danny blindly led Zadkiel's army, the Black Host, into war with Blaze and the last remaining Ghost Riders. Danny and Blaze soon came into conflict, and Danny and Zadkiel's army were able to overpower Blaze and his allies. When Danny ascends to Heaven to deliver the last of the spirits, Zadkiel turns on him, casting him back to Earth.Ghost Rider vol. 3 #32 With his enhanced abilities, Zadkiel was able to apparently usurp the throne from God and instill himself as the new ruler of Heaven.Ghost Riders #30 "Last Stand of the Spirits of Vengeance" His reign was short-lived, however, as Danny and Blaze had arrived in Heaven to challenge him. With the assistance of the deceased Ghost Riders of the past, the brothers were able to overthrow Zadkiel and return the Heaven to God; Zadkiel realized that though he might have been able to shift the power that fueled the Ghost Riders from its hosts, and even leech it from them, he could neither control nor destroy it, as only the one true God possessed that power, which he was not. Zadkiel is currently imprisoned in Hell, condemned by an enraged God for his treachery to be tortured for all eternity for his horrific crimes against Paradise and Creation.Ghost Riders #6 "Heaven's On Fire" (2009) ; Powers and abilities Zadkiel has not revealed the full extent of his powers, but is essentially immortal. The sole ability he has demonstrated so far is that he can mutilate and destroy human souls.Ghost Rider vol. 6 #26 He did have a semblance of what seemed to be the Creator's power briefly and used the power to create havoc on Earth, erasing people from existence, though it is ultimately revealed that while he may have able to drain a portion of the power of the Spirits of Vengeance from them temporarily, he was not, and never would be, the one true God and could thus never truly claim dominion over Heaven for long, much less all Creation. ; Other versions During the 2015 Secret Wars event, a variation of Zadkiel resides in the Battleworld domain of Doomstadt and works for Arcade as the Killiseum's chief of security.Ghost Racers #1 As Arcade planned to destabilize Robbie Reyes, Zadkiel warned him that Robbie draws his power from a different source. After Robbie escapes with the help of the ghost of Eli Morrow, Arcade orders Zadkiel to send the Ghost Racers to hunt him down.Ghost Racers #2 When the Ghost Racers corner Robbie, Arcade kidnaps his brother Gabe Reyes and plans to have him race in Robbie's place. This causes Robbie to return to the Killiseum.Ghost Racers #3 Once at the Killiseum, Zadkiel orders the Ghost Racers to kill Robbie and to unleash the Venus Compiler on him as well. When Robbie frees the other Ghost Racers, they help to destroy the Venus Compiler. Zadkiel plans to kill Gabe, but Robbie instead kills Zadkiel by consuming his soul.Ghost Racers #4 Zaladane Zaladane is a fictional character, a sorceress and the high priestess of the sun god Garokk, the Petrified Man. The character first appeared in Astonishing Tales #3 and was created by Gerry Conway and Barry Windsor-Smith. She is the alleged sister of Polaris, a claim made at a time when Polaris' own parentage had not yet been confirmed. Zaladane was the war-like high priestess and queen of the Sun People, who live in the Savage Land. She attempted to lead the Sun People in a war to conquer the peoples of the Savage Land. Her army's weapons were destroyed by Garokk, so she attempted to force Garokk to do her bidding but was attacked by him. She was defeated by Ka-Zar and seemingly destroyed.Astonishing Tales #3 Zaladane later reappeared, and magically transformed her captive Kirk Marston into Garokk, endowing him with the original Garokk's consciousness. She aided Garokk in attempting to unite the Savage Land tribes under his leadership. She captured the X-Men and Ka-Zar, but was thwarted by the X-Men.Uncanny X-Men #115 Years later, Zaladane became the assistant of the High Evolutionary in his project to restore the Savage Land after its near destruction by the alien Terminus. Zaladane was allied with the Savage Land Mutates (Savage Land natives who had been given superhuman powers through artificially induced mutation by Magneto), and with them plotted to conquer the Savage Land.Uncanny X-Men Annual #12 In her quest for power she, with the help of the Mutate Worm, enslaved many of the land's natives and abducted Polaris to steal her magnetic powers with some machinery supplied by Brainchild. It was here she claimed to Lorna that she was actually her "sister". Zaladane then led an army in an attempt to conquer the Savage Land. She captured Ka-Zar, Shanna, and various X-Men, but was defeated by them.Uncanny X-Men #249-250 When Lorna arrived at Muir Island after losing her magnetic powers, she was examined by Moira MacTaggert due to the sudden appearance of a new power mutation. Moira confirmed during testing that the only way Zaladane could have taken Lorna's powers away was if she was a biological sibling.Uncanny X-Men #254 With Polaris' magnetic powers, Zaladane took over the Savage Land. She led her army and the Savage Land mutates against Magneto, Ka-Zar, Rogue, Nick Fury, and S.H.I.E.L.D. forces in the Savage Land. She sought world domination, and captured Magneto, Shanna, and Nereel, and attempted to steal Magneto's powers as well. After a series of attacks using the various tribes in that region they managed to distract Zaladane, allowing Magneto to use the machine to regain his power. Shortly afterwards, Magneto executed Zaladane, who was impaled by an object propelled by magnetic forces projected by Magneto. At the time of her death, neither Zaladane nor Magneto were aware of their potential blood relation.Uncanny X-Men #274-275 Some time after Zaladane's death and the Shadow King incident, Polaris' powers were returned to her.Uncanny X-Men #280 Zaladane is a sorceress with an extensive knowledge of sorcery, and the ability to wield and manipulate the forces of magic for an undefined variety of effects. She primarily has used these powers for mind control and limited energy projection. For a time she wielded the ability to control magnetic forces in a manner similar to Magneto, but of a more limited nature. She claimed to be a mutate (a mutagenically altered human rather than a born mutant). However, the nature of her artificially induced mutation was never revealed. She was able to steal the powers of Polaris and Magneto for a time with the assistance of a machine. Zaladane was trained in the combat skills of the Sun People. She sometimes wore body armor of an unknown composition, and wielded spears, and torch-bombs (chemically-filled incendiary bombs). She had access to various scientifically advanced equipment, including skysleds (advanced air vehicles), and devices such as the transmutator, formerly belonging to the High Evolutionary and modified by Brainchild. Zaladane also rode dinosaurs, pterodactyls, and diatrymas (giant flightless birds) trained to carry riders. Zaladane in other media * Zaladane appeared in the two-part X-Men episode "Savage Land, Strange Heart". She worked with Garokk in a plot to free him. Eventually, the plot was stopped due to a fight between Garokk and Sauron re-imprisoned Garrokk in the Savage Land. Maximillian Zaran Maximillian Zaran, a British character, was created by Mike Zeck and first appeared in Master of Kung Fu vol. 2 #77. Formerly an agent of the British Secret Service: MI-6, he becomes a mercenary and assassin, training himself thoroughly in martial arts and the use of various kinds of weapons. His first superhero battle is against Shang-Chi, the Master of Kung-Fu, who easily defeats him,Master of Kung Fu #77-79 although Zaran later defeats the hero in turn.Master of Kung Fu #87 Zaran then joins Batroc's Brigade, and is hired by Obadiah Stane to steal Captain America's shield.Captain America #302-303 He later joins forces with Razorfist II and Shockwave and fights the West Coast Avengers. During the Bloodstone Hunt, Zaran becomes good friends with fellow mercenary Batroc. The Brigade is employed by Baron Zemo to acquire the fragments of the Bloodstone, and Zaran fights Captain America and Diamondback but loses.Captain America #357-362 They are later hired by Maelstrom to help him build a device capable of destroying the universe and battle the Great Lakes Avengers, during which he kills the newly initiated G.L.A. member Grasshopper.GLA: Misassembled #1-4 (2005) Zaran is employed by the Shadow-Hand to steal a chemical elixir from A.I.M. for Shang-Chi's father, a super-villain sometimes known as Fu Manchu. He is then ordered to kill Shang-Chi himself.Master of Kung Fu #1 At one point, Zaran trains a successor, who Shang-Chi defeats in battle.Master of Kung Fu: Bleeding Black #1 (1990) Although he has no superhuman abilities, he is an extremely athletic man with knowledge of numerous forms of armed and unarmed combat and of such varied weapons as knives, bows, staffs, maces, spears, nunchakus, shuriken, and guns. He wears a leather outfitted with a variety of specialized clips, loops, and pockets for carrying weapons. He usually carries small sais (three pronged daggers) attached to his gauntlets, collar and codpiece, a bo staff/spear/blow gun, and a wide variety of weapons as needed. Other versions of Zaran In House of M, Zaran is a member of the criminal organization Shang-Chi's Dragons, alongside Mantis, Swordsman, and Machete.House of M: Avengers #2 He is killed by Bullseye after the Dragons are ambushed by the Kingpin's assassins.House of M: Avengers #4 Zaran in other media Zaran appears in the video game Spider-Man and Captain America in Doctor Doom's Revenge (1989). Princess Zanda Princess Zanda is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. This character, created by Jack Kirby, first appeared in Black Panther #1 (January 1977). Zanda was the ruler of the African nation of Narobia and a potential love interest of T'Challa. Princess Zanda in other media *Princess Zanda appears in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest, voiced by Mela Lee. This version of her has the ability to shapeshift, much like Mystique of the X-Men. Introduced in "Mists of Attilan", she disguises herself as Crystal to trick T'Challa and Kamala Khan into leading her to a piece of a key while imprisoning the real Crystal. Later on, in "Descent of the Shadow", Zanda is shown to have joined the Shadow Council in finding the crown. At the end of the episode, she impersonates Black Widow while the real Black Widow is kidnapped and frames Black Panther for the murder of Captain America after the latter sacrifices himself, successfully turning the other Avengers against him. Eventually, Zanda's ruse is discovered in "King Breaker: Part 1", when Captain America deduces who she really is. By the time Black Panther arrives in Atlantis, she has already rigged Iron Man's armor into a bomb to destroy the city. In her final fight with Panther, Zanda is crushed by a piece of debris and falls to her death. Peter van Zante Peter van Zante (originally known as Water Wizard and later Aqueduct), is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character first appeared in Ghost Rider #23 (Apr. 1977) and was created by Jim Shooter and Don Heck. Peter van Zante enlists in the U.S. military as a soldier. After being wounded in action, he is treated with an experimental radiation device while out at sea. A lightning strike during a freak storm destroys the device but van Zante is rejuvenated. While convalescing, van Zante discovers he can manipulate water and create semi-solid three-dimensional shapes. Becoming a professional criminal, van Zante dons a costume and adopts the alias of Water Wizard, and robs a brokerage house. He is then employed by the criminal the Enforcer and assigned to kill Ghost Rider, but fails.Ghost Rider #23 (Apr. 1977) He salvages the Enforcer's ring from San Diego harbor, and battles and is defeated by Ghost Rider.Ghost Rider #24 (Jun. 1977) The magician Moondark also recruits Water Wizard in Chicago to battle Ghost Rider, but Water Wizard is burned by Ghost Rider's mystical flames again; he goes into shock and is institutionalized.Ghost Rider #59 (Aug. 1981) Ghost Rider then breaks van Zante out of prison shortly afterwards to assist a drought-stricken town.Ghost Rider #61 (Oct. 1981) At this time van Zante travels to Saudi Arabia, where he discovers he can also affect forms of liquid other than water, including oil, and after a brief criminal venture and battling the Arabian Knight, he is returned to prison by Ghost Rider.Ghost Rider #62 (Nov. 1981) Although Water Wizard is later employed by criminal mastermind Justin Hammer to battle Iron Man with several other villains, he panics and flees the fight, earning Hammer's enmity.Iron Man #126-127 (Sep - Oct. 1979) Gary Gilbert invites Water Wizard to attend a meeting at the Bar With No Name to discuss the threat of the Scourge of the Underworld. Due to a flat tire he is late to the meeting and is not present when the attendees, including Gilbert, are killed by the Scourge. Water Wizard subsequently discovers the 17 victims and turns himself in to Captain America, who later captures the assassin.Captain America #320 (Aug. 1986) Several years later during Acts of Vengeance, Water Wizard and many other villains are freed from prison by Doctor Doom to attack Four Freedoms Plaza and battle the Fantastic Four, but van Zante ends up arguing with and fighting against fellow villain Hydro-Man.Fantastic Four #336 (Jan. 1990) Failure follows failure as van Zante is sidelined by construction workers during a futile attack on the superhero team the Avengers,Avengers Annual #19 (1990) and is later defeated by Captain America in seconds.Captain America #414 (Apr. 1993) Water Wizard eventually reappears with a new costume and alias — Aqueduct. He joins with three other super villains with elemental abilities to form the team Force of Nature. The group is employed by Project: Earth to prevent rain forest razing, and battles the superhero team the New Warriors.New Warriors #8-9 (Feb. - Mar. 1990) Battling the New Warriors later, Force of Nature is defeated again.New Warriors #29 - 30 (Nov. - Dec. 1993) Aqueduct then joins the fifth generation of the Masters of Evil and battles the superhero team the Thunderbolts.Thunderbolts #24-25 (Mar. - Apr. 1999) During the Civil War storyline, Aqueduct is forced along with many other supervillains to join the Thunderbolts Army.Thunderbolts vol. 2, #107 (Dec. 2006) During the Dark Reign storyline, Aqueduct is revealed to be back with Force of Nature, which is now the Initiative's Oregon team.Avengers: The Initiative #26 A power surge in an experimental cell stimulator while out at sea gave Van Zante the psychokinetic ability to control and shape all forms of liquid (including oil) for virtually any effect, such as rainstorms, floods, tidal waves, water slides, and mobile animated water creatures. Aqueduct can manipulate thousands of gallons at a time. However, he cannot control the temperature of water or combine hydrogen and oxygen to create water. Zarathos Zarrko Zeitgeist X-Force Special Executive Larry Ekler Helmut Zemo Zephyr Zero Kenji Uedo ADAM Unit Zero Zero (A'mbient-Energy '''D'ampening 'A'ctualization 'M'odule Unit Zero) is a fictional robot. Created by Louise Simonson and Rob Liefeld, the character first appeared in New Mutants #86 as a member of the Mutant Liberation Front, and was killed in Excalibur #80.Excalibur #80 However he has been rebuilt and serving Stryfe again. X-Force #4 Designed to be a Clan Askani peacekeeper, Zero is equipped with advanced scanners to help neutralize potential threats. Zero also can teleport, creating warps between two points through which it and others can travel, but can only maintain them for a short amount of time . Zero cannot teleport to any location it has not been to before.New Mutants #87 Zero was created in the late 39th century, by the Askani, as a prototype for the Ambient-energy Dampening Automated peacekeeping Mechanisms (ADAMs). Only one other ADAM was known: Ambient-Energy Dampening Actualization Module Unit Eleven, who would one day work for the Askani Clan Chosen. Zero was damaged and found by the mutant Stryfe, who opposed both the Askani and their enemies, the Neo-Canaanites. Stryfe reactivated Zero, and Zero would function as Stryfe's most trusted ally, bodyguard and, due to its ability to teleport, transportation. Its programming ensured complete obedience to Stryfe. When Stryfe's armies were defeated by the Neo-Canaanites, Stryfe and Zero fled, travelling back in time to the late 20th century. X-Force #17 In the 20th century, Stryfe gathered several young mutants like himself, who were displeased with the way mutants were treated and formed the terrorist organization, the Mutant Liberation Front. Stryfe's technology and Zero's teleportation made the MLF one of the most dangerous organizations in existence and they were opposed by Cable and the New Mutants (later known as X-Force). Stryfe's wanted to take vengeance on everybody who had hurt him in his life. Most of the MLF was dismantled and captured. Stryfe was defeated on the moon and Zero disappeared and was deactivated. Zero ended up in the possession of the arms dealer, Tolliver, an alias of Tyler Dayspring, son of Cable. Zero was reactivated when the mercenaries Deadpool, Copycat, Garrison Kane and Slayback were all looking for "the ultimate weapon", which turned out to be Zero. Zero was now capable of speech and following his original programming: peace-keeping. It scanned its surroundings for any object and person who were a threat to peace on Earth and eliminated Slayback. He was about to eliminate Deadpool as well, but Deadpool convinced Zero that he had potential for good as well by saving Copycat's life. Zero agreed and left. Deadpool: The Circle Chase $4 Zero joined Tyler Dayspring for a short while, helping him in finding out the true relationship between Cable and Stryfe. Cable #6-8 , but it left Tyler to go on its own quest: to achieve full sentience and become "alive". It sensed the potential to be alive in the techno-organic being known as Douglock and gave it independence from the Phalanx. Zero set out to teach Douglock about his new existence, but Zero was now hunted by killer androids, programmed by Stryfe to destroy Zero in case of his death. Zero and Douglock were assisted by Excalibur and together they tried to deactivate the androids from Stryfe's secret base below the Pentagon. Here, Zero realized that he had become sentient and also the reason why Stryfe wanted him killed: locked within his data-banks, Zero had all the secrets of the Legacy Virus, Stryfe's final "gift" to the world. This revelation activated Zero's self-destruct sequence and the killer androids in Stryfe's base. Shadowcat managed to remove the self-destruction device, but Zero realised that his sentience was a cruel joke played on him by Stryfe; it was just programmed to think it was alive. Zero sacrificed itself to protect Excalibur, Douglock and a family of innocents from the base's self-destruction, but in its last few moments on Earth, Stryfe showed his cruelty again: Zero was granted full sentience and had become truly alive, but also set off a self-destruct device in the base to kill Zero. As this happened, a recording of Stryfe delivered the taunting message, "Congratulations. You're human. For the next eight seconds." In its last moments on Earth, Zero transferred all of its memories to Douglock. Excalibur #77-80 So while its body was destroyed, the data that made up Zero's mind was still contained within the mind of Douglock (currently known as Warlock). After Zero's destruction, the Mutant Liberation Front reappeared. At one point they had multiple Zero androids working for them, but these probably were copies of the original. Other versions of Zero In Ultimate Marvel a version of Zero appears as a member of the Mutant Liberation Front. Under Stryfe, Zero is the resident young mutant teleporter, and here has blonde hair, gray skin and no mouth.Ultimate X-Men #81 Zero-G Zeus Zheng Bao Yu '''Zheng Bao Yu (originally known as Fah Lo Suee and currently Cursed Lotus), is a supervillain who is the daughter of Zheng Zu and the older half-sister of Shang-Chi. First appearing in Master of Kung Fu #26, she is based on the character Fah Lo Suee, created by British novelist Sax Rohmer (along with her father, the character Fu Manchu) and adapted into Marvel Comics by Doug Moench and Keith Pollard . Due to Marvel losing the rights to the Fu Manchu character, her name Fah Lo Suee was changed to Zheng Bao Yu. Fearless Defenders #8 Born many decades ago to the daughter of criminal mastermind, Fu Manchu, Fah Lo Suee originally followed in her father's footsteps. Eventually, Fah Lo Suee became disillusioned by her father's misguided idealism for world conquest and developed a more pragmatic mindset. After obtaining her own faction of Fu Manchu's Si Fan assassins, Fah Lo Suee would attempt to sway Shang-Chi into helping her usurp their father from his criminal empire, only to be rebuffed by her heroic half-brother. Fah Lo Suee would eventually lead her own criminal organization, the Oriental Expeditors, who were a front for the Golden Daggers sect.Master of Kung Fu #44. After Shang-Chi and his allies bring down the Golden Daggers, she briefly allies herself with them to help take down Fu Manchu. Master of Kung Fu #47 After collaborating with British Intelligence, Fah Loh Suee was eventually placed as a director of MI-6. Her endeavors perpetually placed her at odds with Shang-Chi and his fellow MI-6 agents. Years later, she once again became involved in the criminal underworld. Now going by the name Cursed Lotus, she headed a narcotics empire supplying the highly addictive drug, Wild Tiger, with the Wild Tiger Mob led by Deng Ling-Xiao, acting as a front for her in Hong Kong. Despite the Wild Tiger Mob being brought down by Shang-Chi, she eludes capture. Shang-Chi never discovers his sister's involvement. Journey into Mystery #515-516 Zheng Bao Yu is recruited by Caroline Le Fay, the daughter of Morgana le Fey and Doctor Doom, into Caroline's incarnation of the Doom Maidens. Now in full control of Zheng Zu's Hai Dai assassins, she resumes her father's long-forgotten experiment of bio-engineering Brood eggs as weapons. The Brood hatchlings from the eggs are used to carry out hits in New York's Chinatown by the Ghost Boys gang at the behest of Bao Yu. The plot is uncovered by Misty Knight and Annabelle Riggs of the Fearless Defenders with help from Elsa Bloodstone; the three track Bao Yu and her Hai Dai assassins and scientists to an underground laboratory (where Bao Yu reveals her real name to the group). With the help of No-Name of the Brood, the Fearless Defenders defeat the Hai-Dai and destroy the experiments, forcing Bao Yu to teleport away from her lair; she later confronts Caroline for not providing her with enough protection. Bao Yu joins Caroline and the other Doom Maidens for a ritual to grant Caroline the powers she's been craving. The ritual is interrupted by the Fearless Defenders, who defeat Bao Yu and the other Doom Maidens in the subsequent battle with Frankie Raye siphoning the energy from the ritual, preventing Caroline from completing her transformation. However, Caroline still manages to succeed in the secondary ritual of restoring her mother, Morgana le Fey. Powers and Abilities Zheng Bao Yu possesses superhuman longevity, due to her consumption of the Elixir vitae. Much like her father, she is a devious and cunning criminal mastermind and is a genius in most fields of knowledge, including alchemy and sorcery. As with her half-brother and father, she is also an expert hand-to-hand combatant. Bao Yu is also hypnotically seductive: her voice and movements command attention, and her eyes can entrance a man in moments. She has easily manipulated a variety of men into falling in love with her, devoted to serving her wishes. She occasionally uses scented vapors or hypnotic rubies to further enhance her skills. Zheng Zu Ziggy Pig Ziran the Tester Arnim Zola Zom Zom is a fictional character, a gigantic semi-humanoid demon who has clashed with Doctor Strange. Created by Stan Lee and Marie Severin, he first appeared in Strange Tales #156. Created long ago by unknown forces, Zom is a massively powerful mystic entity who exists only to destroy.Strange Tales #158 (July 1967) Possessing enough evil energy to disrupt the balance of the multiverse, it takes the combined efforts of Dormammu and Eternity to successfully banish him; Zom was fitted with the "Crown of Blindness" and the "Manacles of Living Bondage" before being imprisoned within a small mystic amphora in what Eternity described as a "world beyond all worlds" and a "time beyond all time".Strange Tales #156 (May 1967) In Dormammu's absence, his sister Umar assumed the Flames of Regency and all the powers of the Dark Dimension, and as she was not bound by the pact that prevented Dormammu from entering the 616-Universe, she transported herself to Earth with the intention of destroying Dr. Strange along with the planet. Knowing he had little chance against Umar in a straight mystic battle (as she was wielding power equal to that of Dormammu), he makes the risky gambit of intentionally releasing Zom in the hopes that the two evil entities would battle one another. Zom furiously attacks Strange and pursues him to Earth, and Umar hastily retreats to the Dark Dimension upon seeing the demon. Dr. Strange attempts to battle the menace alone, but it is the Living Tribunal that banishes Zom, wishing to prevent his evil energy from leaking into other dimensions.Strange Tales #157 (June 1967) When faced with the unstoppable rage of the Hulk during the "World War Hulk" storyline, Doctor Strange resorts to invoking Zom's essence into himself by drinking the contents of the amphora.World War Hulk #3 He successfully channels them, severely battering the Hulk, but begins to lose control. He pauses to restrain the demon, allowing the Hulk to recover and knock him unconscious. After Doctor Strange's defeat, the infernal entity, severely depleted, resumes its mission to destroy the Earth dimension, and inhabits Iron Man's discarded Hulkbuster armor to activate the latter's anti-matter doomsday device. Wong attempts to recapture it, assisted by Hercules, Namora, Angel, and Amadeus Cho. Eventually, Cho tricks it into possessing his body so Angel can knock him out, allowing him to be successfully resealed.Incredible Hulk vol.3, #111 During the assault of Amatsu-Mikaboshi on all of existence during the Chaos War storyline, Amatsu-Mikaboshi attacks Doctor Strange, awakening his inner Zom.Incredible Hulk #619 Marlo Chandler eventually frees Doctor Strange using the power derived from her connection with Death.Incredible Hulk #620 Zom has displayed innate magical power and mystical knowledge sufficient to overpower both Doctor Strange and Umar, magic users of the highest order; additionally, the Living Tribunal was moved to intervene personally to dispatch him, something which typically does not happen unless the entire universe's existence is at stake. He also possesses incredible physical strength, being able to shatter manacles set on him by Eternity himself; and while channeling his power, Doctor Strange was strong enough to hold his own against the Hulk. If he is defeated and not every piece of him is recaptured, each one can potentially grow into a new, complete Zom, provided it has sufficient magical power to feed on. He can also possess both inanimate objects and individuals, seemingly dominating even very powerful and trained wills with ease. Zombie Zorro Carlo Zota Zuras Zuri Zuri, a fictional Wakandan, was created by Christopher Priest and Mark Texeira and first appeared in Black Panther Vol. 3 #1 (November 1998). He is very large, and is one of King T'Challa (Black Panther's) many warriors. Despite his old age, he possesses great strength and is a master of armed and unarmed combat. He fought alongside T'Chaka, who as his final act asked Zuri to watch over his son.Black Panther Vol. 3 #5 It is implied that Zuri trained T'Challa at a young age.Black Panther Vol. 3 #3 He, Okoye, and Nakia accompany T'Challa to New York City, where he meets and befriends their intended handler on foreign soil, Everett K. Ross.Black Panther Vol. 3 #1-2 Zuri notably has a slim grasp on contemporary culture. He often eats things raw, regardless of their origin, and his idea of "formal" clothing is, at least according to Ross, "Even BIGGER dead animal slung across shoulder". He disapproves of T'Challa's previous relationship with a woman named Nikki Adams simply because she is not Wakandan.Black Panther Vol. 3 #5-6 He does respect non-Wakandans, such as Ross, who he views as a close friend.Black Panther Vol. 3 #7-8 Zuri is killed by Morlun.Black Panther Vol. 5 #5 Zuri has super-strength, and is also an expert hunter, skilled tracker, and a master at armed and hand-to-hand combat. Zuri in other media Zuri appeared in the film Black Panther, portrayed by Forest Whitaker, and by Denzel Whitaker when he is younger. As a young man, Zuri posed as an American named James to tail N'Jobu, T'Chaka's brother and a traitor, and witnesses his death at T'Chaka's hands. Twenty-five years later, Zuri appoints T'Chaka's son T'Challa as the new king, and oversees T'Challa's fight with M'Baku on challenge day by administering the liquid that removes the abilities the heart-shaped herb grants. When M'Baku is defeated, Zuri performs a ritual that involves the abilities' return. Zuri is the one to tell T'Challa the truth about Erik Killmonger's parentage. Killmonger later kills Zuri when he attempts to protect T'Challa, blaming him for doing nothing to protect N'Jobu. Zzzax References Category:Lists Marvel Comics characters: Z, List of